


Blankets

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sufferers of PTSD rarely return to 'normal'. Even mundane activities need special help sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Fortress Maximus drabble for anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post War, months after the launch of the Lost Light, post Delphi

“I’m not sure this is going to help.”

“Well neither am I, honestly. It’s something I heard a long time ago… But you need an exam to make sure you’re not still leaking and if I can’t touch you then I can’t do my job.”

Fort Max lifted his helm slightly to stare reproachfully at his designated medic, Ambulon. The two of them had actually begun a quiet friendship of sorts following Max’s imprisonment after the Rung incident. They complimented each other with a casual sort of nonchalance.

But touching… Still set Max off. He’d thrown the reformed Decepticon into the cell walls last time they’d touched. It had only been a pat on the arm but Fort Max had reacted instantly. He didn’t want to think about what he might do if Ambulon came at him with equipment.

“It’s worth a try, isn’t it? Is this or you’re facing total sedation and honestly I’m worried about your inner systems holding out if we have to keep resorting to that.” Ambulon held in his hands a very large berthcover. He tilted his helm to the side as Max sized it up.

“What if I still…?” The question was empty and haunted.

“I take full responsibility for anything that might happen.”

Under Ambulon’s soft glowing optics Fortress Maximus reclined. He still felt stiff and he couldn’t help if parts of him clattered together nervously. He took in a deep breath as the cover was stretched over him.

Ambulon kept his HUD read outs focused on the pulsing of Max’s spark and the rotation of his core. Any dramatic change and the combiner planned to make a break for it. Things seemed stable, however, so Ambulon moved forward. A few small tools in hand he leaned into Max’s side so as to reach what he needed to reach.

Max stiffened then found himself relaxing at the weight on his side. Nice, calm, warm. His optics flickered dully as Ambulon cut a nice sized hole into the berthcover. The large once-warden felt a strange, quiet exhaustion set in as the medic got to work.

Ambulon didn’t see the read outs change in time to realize when Fort Max had fallen asleep, but he smiled to himself all the same.


End file.
